Opening Intro/Olivia and Marina's Normal Lives
Beauty and the Beast Parodies Studios Presents.... (In a forest of some sort, many animals were busy doing their natural thing with a deer drinking from the creek. At a beautiful castle, many portraits were shown) Narrator: (Voice-over) Once upon a time, in a faraway land, a young prince and his older brother lived in a shining castle. (On the first stain glass window, it showed a somewhat familiar male mouse being vain. The other showed a familiar male penguin being kind) Narrator: (Voice-over) Although he had everything his heart desired, the prince was spoiled, selfish, and unkind while his older brother was the opposite. (Then, another stain glass showed an old woman approaching to the castle. On it, she was showing a beautiful red rose to the mouse and penguin) Narrator: (Voice-over) But then, one winter's night, an old beggar woman came to the castle and offered them a single rose in return for shelter from the bitter cold. (The mouse on the next glass window turned away while the penguin looked on in shock, and the old woman glanced) Narrator: (Voice-over) Repulsed by her haggard appearance, the prince sneered at the gift and turned the old woman away, despite his brother trying to convince him to let her in. But she warned them not to be deceived by appearances, for beauty is found within. (The door was closed as the woman in the glass transformed. In the next one, it showed her true form as the mouse and penguin cowered in fear) Narrator: (Voice-over) And when the prince dismissed her again, the old woman's ugliness melted away to reveal a beautiful enchantress named Rapunzel. The prince tried to apologize along with his brother, but it was too late, for she had seen that there was no love in the prince's heart. (Then Rapunzel tapped her wand on the shameful mouse, followed by the frightened penguin. Then four stained glass windows showed normal hands becoming hideous claws and flippers also becoming hideous claws) Narrator: (Voice-over) And as punishment, she transformed the prince into a hideous rat-like beast and his brother into a hideous mutant penguin, and placed a powerful spell on the castle, and all who lived there. (Now, in reality, we see the castle, more darker and covered by a thunderstorm. In the castle, the figure slashed his claws at the pictures, growling as he turned away) Narrator: (Voice-over) Ashamed of his monstrous form, the Mouse King concealed himself inside his castle while the mutant penguin consoled him, with a magic mirror as their only window to the outside world. (Then we see the mirror and the glowing rose inside the glass container) Narrator: (Voice-over) The rose Rapunzel had offered was truly an enchanted rose, which would bloom until the Mouse King's seventeenth year, as well as the mutant penguin's twenty-first year. (Finally, we cut back to the castle, while big dark clouds filled the sky, lightning flashed, thunder crashed, and rain heavily poured down) Narrator: (Voice-over) If they could learn to love two others, and earn their love in return by the time the last petal fell, then the spell would be broken. If not, they would be doomed to remain a Mouse King and a mutant penguin for all time. As the years passed, they fell into despair, and lost all hope, for who could ever learn to love a Mouse King and a mutant penguin? Beauty and the Mouse King (One day, in a small French village, eight boys and ten girls were leaving a cottage together. The first boy was a tall and skinny 17-year-old green-skinned boy with short black chin-length hair, and wearing black sunglasses, red, white, and blue striped wristbands, a blue and orange ski vest over a white baseball shirt with long purple sleeves, yellow pants, and black shoes. He is Ace D. Copular, the oldest and the leader of the Gangreen Gang. The second boy was a snake-like 15-year-old green-skinned boy with a spiky nose, short black chin-length hair, pink eyes, black lips, a forked light green tongue, and black catlike pupils, and wearing a brown kangol beret hat, a white tanktop with black rims and a yellow stripe around the torso, black and yellow striped wristbands, orange shorts, white socks, and black and white converse shoes. He is Sanford “Snake” D. Ingleberry, the second oldest and the slippery member of the Gangreen Gang, who speaks like a snake and is always Ace’s punching bag whenever he accidentally falls out of line. The third boy was a short 14-year-old green-skinned boy with a Spanish accent and short black emo-like hair covering his left eye, and wearing a red short-sleeved shirt over a white long-sleeved one, black pants, and matching shoes. He is Li’l Arturo de la Guerra, the youngest and the shortest member of the Gangreen Gang. The fourth boy was an ape-like green-skinned 15-year-old boy with an oval-shaped head, snail-like eyes, short black hair, and a tongue lolling out of his mouth, and wearing a dark red ripped shirt and brown ripped pants with a rope tied around the waist for support. He is Grubber J. Gribberish, the third oldest, the third youngest, and the gross member of the Gangreen Gang who has a talent to imitate people and many other things. The fifth boy was a huge fat green-skinned 15-year-old boy with short orange hair covering his blue cyclops eye, freckles on his cheeks, and a buck tooth, and wearing a dark green short-sleeved shirt with two yellow striped rims on each sleeve with the belly sticking out, blue pants with the ankle rims rolled up, a black belt with a yellow buckle, and black and white shoes. He is Big William “Billy” W. Williams, the second youngest and the third brawny member of the Gangreen Gang. The sixth boy was a doll-like 5-year-old boy with long orange spiky hair, red eyes, and wearing a red baseball cap worn backwards, a red long-sleeved shirt with a black lining around the torso, black pants, and black and white shoes. He is Brick, the leader of the Rowdyruff Boys. The seventh boy was a doll-like 5-year-old boy with short spiky blonde hair, dark blue eyes, and wearing a dark blue long-sleeved shirt with a black lining around the torso, black pants, and black and white shoes. He is Boomer, Brick's brother and little bit of the cute-loving member of the Rowdyruff Boys, and like what Ace does to Snake, Boomer is, too, sometimes Brick’s punching bag if he sometimes falls out of line. The last boy was a doll-like 5-year-old boy with short spiky black hair, dark green eyes, and wearing a dark green long-sleeved shirt with a black lining around the torso, black pants, and black and white shoes. He is Butch, Brick and Boomer's brother and active member of the Rowdyruff Boys. The first girl is a 5 year old anthro female mouse with light brown fur, a light red nose, and is wearing a red ribbon on her left ear, a white short-sleeved shirt with poofy sleeves, a sleeveless blue dress, white frilly, knee-length pantalettes, white socks, and black Mary Jane shoes. She is Olivia Flaversham. The second girl is a female black and white feathered Adelie Penguin with a skirt-like pouch. She is beautiful with purple eyeshadow, a light orange beak with a red tip, green eyes, light orange webbed feet, and wearing a pink rosebud on top of her head with a pink pearl attached to a black string underneath, and a purple choker with a pink stone on it. She is Marina, Olivia's older sister. The third girl was a teenage girl with pale apple green skin, long, curly, luminous orange hair with brilliant yellow streaks, and brilliant raspberry eyes, and wearing a lilac blouse with short, puffy sleeves, matching opera gloves, lavender stockings with purple triangles on them, She is Adagio Dazzle, leader of the Dazzlings and Ace's girlfriend. The fourth girl was a teenage girl with light purple skin, long purple hair with blue strands, and purple eyes, and wearing a blue sleeveless vest with the sleeve rims ripped, a white tank top underneath, a red gem necklace, three purple wristbands on her arms, purple criss-cross belt with a white star-shaped buckle, violet pants with glitter pockets, and knee-high dark purple boots. She is Aria Blaze, Snake's girlfriend. The fifth girl was a teenage girl with pale purple skin, long purple hair with light blue strands, and gray blue eyes, and wearing a pink hat with white star symbols, a blue short-sleeved shirt with short, puffy sleeves and purple sleeve rims, a dark blue sleeveless vest, a navy blue wristband on her left wrist, blue jeans with hole designs, and black high heeled boots. She is Starlight Glimmer, Arturo's girlfriend. The sixth girl was a teenage girl with pale blue skin, long light blue hair with dark blue strands, and purple eyes, and wearing a microphone-themed scrunchie in her hair, a red gem choker, a purple jacket with the sleeves rolled up, a pink skirt, light pink knee-high socks, and pink knee-high converse shoes. She is Sonata Dusk, Billy's girlfriend. The seventh girl was a teenage girl with light blue skin, long pale blue hair with light blue strands, and purple eyes, and wearing a blue jacket, a purple short-sleeved dress with yellow rims and blue lining around the skirt, and blue knee-high boots with purple rims. She is Trixie, Grubber's girlfriend. The eighth girl was a long redheaded doll-like 5-year-old girl with pink eyes and wearing a big red bow on top of her head, a pink hairclip with a red heart on it tying her hair in a ponytail, a pink sleeveless dress with a black line, white stockings, and black Mary Jane shoes. She is Blossom, the leader of the Powerpuff Girls. The ninth girl was a short blonde-haired doll-like 5-year-old girl with baby blue eyes and wearing her hair in pigtails, a baby blue sleeveless dress with a black line, white stockings, and black Mary Jane shoes. She is Bubbles, Blossom’s sister and cute member of the Powerpuff Girls. The last girl was a short black-haired doll-like 5-year-old girl with light green eyes and wearing a light green sleeveless dress with a black line, white stockings and black Mary Jane shoes. She is Buttercup, Blossom and Bubbles’ sister and the tough member of the Powerpuff Girls. As they left, they walked towards the village with Olivia carrying a book with a red cover as Olivia and Marina began singing) Olivia: Little town It's a quiet village Everyday Like the one before Marina: Little town Full of little people Waking up to say.... (Then, assorted villagers came out to greet each other) Villagers: Bonjour Bonjour Bonjour Bonjour Bonjour (Olivia's group noticed a baker named Basil of Baker Street walking by with bread) Olivia: There goes Basil the baker With his tray like always The same old bread and rolls to sell Marina: Every morning just the same Since the morning that we came To this poor provincial town (Basil greeted them happily) Basil: Good morning, guys! Olivia's group: Good morning, Basil! Basil: Where are you off to today? Olivia: The bookshop. Trixie: Olivia just finished a most wonderful story! Marina: About a beanstalk and an ogre! Basil: That's wonderful! Wish you all luck! (To Nurse Joy) Joy! The baguettes! Hurry up! Joy: Oui, Basil! (Olivia's group giggled and after they, Joy, and Basil waved goodbye to each other, resumed their walk as the villagers started singing) Villagers: Look, there they go Those girls are strange, no question Dazed and distracted can't you tell? Never part of any crowd 'Cause their heads are on some cloud No denying They're funny girls That Olivia and Marina (Olivia's group just ignored their gossiping and hitched a ride on a wagon to the bookshop) Villager 1: Bonjour Adagio: Good day Villager 1: How is your family? Villager 2: Bonjour Villager 3: Good day Villager 2: How is your wife? Villager 4: I need six eggs Villager 5: That's too expensive Olivia: There must be more Than this provincial life (Then, the group entered the bookshop with a mouse named Dr. David Q. Dawson noticing them) Dawson: Oh, guys. Marina: Good morning, Dawson. Olivia: (Gives him the book) I came to return the book I borrowed. Dawson: (Smiles) Finished already? Olivia: Well, I couldn't put it down. (Looks in the shelves) You got anything new? Dawson: Well, not since yesterday. Snake: (Chuckles) She doessssss love her booksssss. Olivia: It's okay.... I'll borrow.... (Snatches a blue book) This one. (Dawson accepted it from Olivia before looking at it) Dawson: That one? (Chuckles) But you've read it twice. Olivia: But it's me and my friends' favorite! (She swings on the ladder, rolling down the track) Blossom: Far off places. Buttercup: Daring swordfights. Bubbles: Magic spells. Marina: And a prince in disguise. Dawson: (Chuckles) Well, if you like it so much, it's yours. (He gave it back to Olivia as the group got surprised) Olivia: But Dawson.... Ace: You shouldn't. (The group exited the bookshop) Dawson: Now come, I insist. Olivia: (Giving in happily) Oh, thank you so very much. (The group happily left with Olivia reading her new book after waving goodbye with Dawson while three villagers noticed) Villagers: Look there they go Those girls are so peculiar I wonder if they're feeling well Female villagers: With a dreamy far-off look Male villagers: And their noses stuck in a book Villagers: What a puzzle to the rest of us are that Olivia and Marina (The group sat on the edge of a fountain as a herd of sheep were passing by, with some of them stopping to look at the group with some of them sitting) Olivia: Oh, isn’t this amazing? Ace: (Playfully) What's that? Olivia: It’s my favorite part because, you’ll see Here’s where she meets Prince Charming Marina: But she won’t discover that it’s him until chapter three (Then, a herder shoved the stray sheep away before leaving) Arturo: (Shrugs) Those sheep sometimes.... (They got up and left, passing the hat shop while a woman and a man were inside, with the woman trying on some hats) Woman: Now it’s no wonder That their names mean "Olive branch" and "Of the sea" Their looks have got no parallel Man: But behind those fair facade I’m afraid they’re rather odd Very different from the rest of us Villagers: They’re nothing like the rest of us Yes, different from the rest of us are Olivia and Marina (A flock of geese flew overhead and one was shot down when a rifle shot was heard. A bat with a peg leg named Fidget and a dark-looking boy wearing all black and red named Vanitas came running over into the middle of the road and held the bag open, only for the dead goose to fall a yard in front of them) Vanitas: (Glaring flatly) Missed, Fidget. (Fidget placed the goose inside before he and Vanitas ran to two figures. The first was a rat wearing black opera clothing. He is Ratigan. The second figure is a muscular Adelie penguin wearing a red cape. He is Drake) Fidget: Wow! You didn't miss a shot, Ratigan! You and Drake're the greatest hunters and war heroes in the whole world! Ratigan: (Grins in agreement) I know. Drake: Thanks for the flattery. Vanitas: Yeah, I bet that no beast could stand a chance against you two and no girl for that matter. Ratigan: It's true, Fidget and Vanitas. Drake: (Points to Olivia's group) And Ratigan and I've got my sights set on that those two babes. Vanitas: What? Fidget: You mean the inventor's daughters? Ratigan: Of course, they're the ones! Drake: Olivia's the girl Ratigan's going to marry like I will with Marina. Fidget: But-But, they.... Drake: The most beautiful girls in town! Fidget: I know that, but... (Vanitas elbows him and agrees with Ratigan and Drake) Vanitas: Well, that makes them the best. Ratigan: (Grabs Fidget) And don't Drake and I deserve the best? Fidget: Well, of course you do, but.... (The rat dropped the bat before he and the muscular penguin sang, looking at their reflections and fixing themselves smugly) Ratigan: Right from the moment when we met them, saw them We both said they're gorgeous and we fell Drake: Here in town there’s only them Who as beautiful as us Ratigan and Drake: So I’m making plans to woo and marry Olivia and Marina (Then, Olivia's group walked by Ratigan and Drake with the two following them, passing by three girls named Lee, Marie, and May Kanker) Kankers: Look there they go Aren’t they dreamy? Ratigan and Drake Oh, they’re so cute Be still my heart I’m hardly breathing They’re such tall, dark, strong and handsome brutes (With that, the three fainted as Ratigan and Drake struggled to catch up to Olivia's group, who easily walked through the crowd in town) Villager 1: Bonjour Ratigan: Pardon Villager 2: Good day Villager 3: Mais oui Villager 4: You call this bacon? Villager 5: What lovely grapes Villager 6: Some cheese Villager 7: Ten yards Villager 8: One pound Ratigan and Drake: Excuse us Villager 9: I'll get the knife Drake: Please let us through Villager 10: This bread Villager 11: Those fish Villager 10: It's stale Villager 11: They smell Villager 12: Madam's mistaken Olivia and Marina: There must be more than this provincial life Ratigan and Drake: Just watch We're going to make Olivia and Marina our wives (The villagers gathered around Ratigan and Drake and eventually surrounded them) Villagers: Look there they go Two girls who're strange but special Two most peculiar ''madamoiselles'' It's a pity and a sin T'hey don't quite fit in' (Ratigan and Drake then took a shortcut from the rooftop of a house towards a tree) Male villagers: But they really are funny girls Female villagers: Two beauties but two funny girls Villagers: They really are funny girls That Olivia and Marina Assorted villagers: Bonjour Bonjour Bonjour Bonjour Bonjour Bonjour (As the song ended, Olivia's group looked back at the crowd, who were finished and doing their own business) Billy: Gossiping about Olivia and Marina again. Buttercup: (Rolls her eyes) Oh, brother. (They then shrugged, going back to their routine before a familiar rat and muscular penguin landed in front of them) Ratigan: Hello, Olivia. Drake: Good day, Marina. Olivia: (In a flat polite tone) Bonjour, Ratigan. Marina: (In a flat polite tone) Hi, Drake. Olivia's group: (In a flat tone) Hey. (Ratigan then snatched her book, chuckling) Olivia: (Annoyed) Ratigan, can I have my book back please? (Ratigan handed Drake the book) Blossom: She said "please." (Drake only examined it, turning the pages) Drake: How can you read something like this? There's no pictures. Marina: Well, some people use their imaginations. (Olivia's group snickered a little) Aria: (Giggling) Good one, Marina. (Drake and Ratigan only sighed, looking at the two) Drake: Look, it's about time you and your friends got your heads out of these books. (Drake tossed the book in a mud puddle as they gasped) Starlight: Hey! Ratigan: And paid attention to someone more important. Ratigan and Drake: Like us. (The Scottish mouse only grabbed the book, cleaning it up while the Kankers sighed lovingly) Ace: (Scoffs) Like you, Ratigan and Drake? Brick: Two dorks? Ratigan: Like us, yes, but dorks, no. The whole town's talking about it. It's not right for a woman and her friends like you to read. Drake: Sooner or later, they start getting ideas.... And thinking. Marina: (Frowns) You're positively primeval, you two. Drake: Thanks, Marina. Ratigan: That was an insult, but we'll accept! (He and Drake prepared to place their arms around Olivia and Marina respectively, with the two girls both looking uncomfortable) Drake: So, what do you say you two and us ditch your friends and walk over to the tavern and look at my trophies? Marina: (Backing away) Maybe some other time, Drake. Marie: What's wrong with those girls? Lee: Those girls are crazy. May: (Lovingly) But those two hunks are gorgeous. (The group only backed away from Ratigan and Drake) Olivia: Please, Marina and I can't. We have to go home and help Daddy out. Snake: Sssssso long, guysssss. (That was when, after catching up to Ratigan and Drake, Vanitas smirked while he and Fidget spoke) Vanitas: You mean that crazy loony mouse? Fidget: He needs all the help he can get! (The four only laughed cruelly until Olivia and Marina spoke up angrily while their friends glared angrily) Marina: Oh, you four are so immature! Olivia: And don't talk about our father that way! (Ratigan and Drake then acted like they're standing up for the two girls) Drake: Yeah, don't talk about their father that way, Fidget! (He bopped the bat on the head with his fist) Fidget: Ow! But you laughed too! (Ratigan slaps him) Fidget: Okay. Shutting up. Olivia: Besides, Marina and my father's not crazy. He's a genius. Arturo: That's right! Ace: And you can take that to the bank! (Then, an explosion was heard at the house the group were in. They looked at it and quickly ran while Ratigan, Drake, Vanitas, and Fidget laughed again, even when Vanitas slapped Fidget down. At Olivia and Marina's home, the group arrived before they went to the basement, where there was smoke everywhere) Billy: Hiram? Olivia: Daddy? (In the middle of the room, a mouse was coughing while stuck in a barrel with a man helping him out. He was a brown mouse with a red mustache. He wore a pair of glasses, a light green long-sleeved shirt with the sleeves rolled up, dark green pants, and black shoes. This was Hiram Flaversham, Olivia and Marina's father. The man with him has black short hair, and wearing a white suit-like lab coat with a black tie, black pants, and black shoes. He is Professor Utonium, the Powerpuff Girls' father) Hiram: (Coughing) Och, how did this happen? (Utonium cleaned him a bit after freeing him from the barrel, looking concerned with the others, whom they noticed coming in) Marina: You all right, Daddy? Hiram: Yes. Utonium: The engine exploded again. Even shot Hiram in the barrel. Hiram: And I'm ready to give up.... (Glares at the machine) On this bawheid piece of junk! (He kicked the machine lightly, though it hurt his foot. The group giggled, knowing he said that before) Marina: You always say that. Hiram: I mean it this time! I'll never get this thing working on time! Olivia: Of course you will, and you'll win first prize at the fair tomorrow. (Hiram crosses his arms and scoffed) Marina: (Nods) And you might become a great inventor. Blossom: Next to the professor, of course. Hiram: (Surprised) You really believe that? Group: Yes. (He smiled, grabbing a wrench) Hiram: Then what are we waiting for? Let's get started! I'll have this thing done in no time! (He placed on some goggles and fixed his apron before continuing) Hiram: Oh, and could you hand me that dog-legged clencher, Olivia. Olivia: Of course. (She grabbed the clencher from the desk, giving it to him) Utonium: So, guys, did you have fun in town today? Olivia: Well, I got a new book... Marina: Listen, Daddy, do you think Olivia and I are.... Well, odd? Powerpuff Girls and Rowdyruff Boys: (Shocked) You? Odd? Utonium: Where did you get that idea from? Marina: Well, I don't know. It's just that, well.... People talk. Boomer: Obviously gossiping about you again. Olivia: Well, it is true, but the truth is, we don't have anyone else to talk to.... Aside from you guys. Hiram: Well, what about Ratigan and Drake? They seem like stout lads. Marina: Not to mention dumb and disrespectful. Olivia: And rude, selfish, and conceited, and.... (Sighs) Oh, they're not the right types for me nor Marina. (Then, the older Scottish mouse came out from under the machine as he continued) Utonium: Not to worry, girls. Hiram: Because this invention's going to be the start of a new life for us. And I think that about does it. (He grabs the lever) Hiram: Let's give this thing a test, shall we? (He pulled the lever and the machine started whirling, then as the group prepared to brace themselves, it started chopping wood, then sprang it to a small wood pile, much to the group's surprise, then happiness) Dazzlings: It works! Hiram: It does? (Another one nearly hit him, forcing him to duck) Hiram: (Chuckles as he realizes) It does! Bubbles: Yay! Olivia: You did it! Marina: You really did it! Blossom: We knew you could do it! Butch: Yeah! Just believe and you'll do it! Hiram: That's right. Now I'm off to the fair! (Then, another wood hit his head unknowingly to him) Hiram: Ow. (Later that day, Olivia, Marina, and their friends helped Hiram and Utonium pack the invention in a wagon with a red horse with white hair named Epona waiting to pull it) Ace: That should do it. (Once done packing, Hiram and Utonium climbed onto the seat of the wagon and Hiram held the reins holding Epona. The two then turned to the group with smiles) Utonium: Guys, girls, we won't be gone long. So take care. Group: We will! Hiram: Oh, and Olivia, Marina? Olivia and Marina: Hm? Hiram: Any souvenirs Utonium and I can bring home for you guys? Utonium: Name them. Powerpuff Girls: We like our own dolls. Rowdyruff Boys: And a punching bag for us. Gangreen Gang: And a new comic book. Dazzlings: And a new makeup kit. Olivia and Marina: And we'd like a rose. Utonium: Okay on you guys, but wow, Olivia and Marina, another rose gift? Marina: They're mine and Olivia's favorite flower. Olivia: Doesn't matter what color we want. It's important that we just get one from you. Bubbles: Yeah. Who doesn't like roses? (Hiram and Utonium chuckled) Hiram: Ach, how could we refuse? Utonium: Okay. Three dolls, a punching bag, a new comic book, a new makeup kit, and a rose, it is. Hiram: We promise. (They ride off, with both groups waving goodbye) Group: (Waving) Goodbye, Hiram and Professor! (Goodbye, Dad and Professor!) Buttercup: (Waving) Good luck! Hiram and Utonium: (Waving) Goodbye! (Then, after that, the mouse, the scientist, and the horse pulling the wagon left) Coming up: Hiram and Utonium get lost while trying to get to the fair and after being chased and almost ambushed by Wolfos, stumble upon a certain castle and its inhabitants. Category:Fan Fiction Category:Beauty and the Beast Fanmakes Category:Beauty and the Beast Parodies